


You try to warn him, you tell him you will ruin him, but he doesn’t listen.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boot Worship, Canon Compliant Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, I Am Sorry, Implied foot fetish, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, REFERENCES ONLY OKAY!!!, boot licking, fair warning: nasty gross filth ahead, grimy and dirty ones, implied degradation kink, references to watersports/piss drinking, set in the 1920 - 1930s kind of i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy is a handsome young navy man, fresh off his duties, with dark brown hair and dirt on his nose on a break from hauling cargo out of the shipyard, just leaving the same bank where he was busy pretending not to notice the banker’s son eyeing him in a truly sinful way.[that's how it starts, at least...]





	You try to warn him, you tell him you will ruin him, but he doesn’t listen.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% shamelessly inspired by this post >>>  
https://galactic-polywag.tumblr.com/post/186172728981  
it's extremely gross in my usual manner because im a disgusting person into nasty things that 999..9999% of people arent so im sorry please feel free to skip this fic and day i wouldnt judge you because I ALMOST DID !! i made it work. but i know lots of people drag me and rightly so for like the implied kink here which ISNT actually going to make an appearance until day 28 and even then its milder.

Percy steps into the first dark alleyway he sees, moving to a shadowy alcove and putting his duffel bag off to the side, where he can still keep an eye on it, but avoid getting anything on it. 

He undoes his pants and pulls his soft dick out of his pants, shifting from foot to foot, letting himself relax, finally releasing his bladder against the bricks. 

Percy glances up to the sky, not really thinking about anything in particular, though the pretty face of the brunette boy from the shipyard and the bank does sort of come to mind. 

He has a mouth that looks ideal for sucking cock. His urine makes a soft pitter pat on the ground, but Percy is still aware of a need to be alert, so he doesn't let it distract him.

There’s a rattle near the mouth of the alleyway, and Percy looks over. He  _ thought _ it was a fairly private spot to relieve himself, but it seems he’s been followed. His heart thuds loudly in his chest, while his dick leaps in his hand. It’s the boy.

“Hey there buddy, you lost?” Percy asks, trying to keep his tone light. 

“N-no, I was coming after you to ask a question… but I didn’t… oh god I’m so sorry.” The boy is hiding his face in his hand, and Percy almost laughs at the sight. It’s not as if they don’t have the same body parts, same equipment. 

Plus this guy is almost twenty, he’s got no need to be ashamed of seeing another man. Percy licks his lips. 

“Hey, it’s fine. Just give me a minute to finish up, if you don’t mind.” The boy peeks at him from between his fingers, then lowers his hand. “Of course, sorry. I feel so rude.” Percy waves his free hand around, and then shakes himself off once the stream of urine comes to a trickle, then stops. “All good. Want a smoke?” He asks as he’s putting his dick away with one hand, then reaching for his cigarettes with the other. Percy smirks at his terrible ability to multitask. 

The boy approaches him closer, cautious. “I would prefer to… suck on something else.” He says quietly, then looks at Percy with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, gnawing it gently. “Oh fuck. Really?” Percy can’t help palming himself, now he’s halfway on the road to being hard. The boy nods. “What’s your name again kid?” Percy knows damn well he's at least eighteen, but sometimes he can't help himself with the pet names.

“Credence, sir.” He doesn’t even know what to say, but he puts his other hand on Credence’s arm, and guides him around to face the mouth of the alleyway, while being mostly hidden by Percy’s body. “Well, okay. Get on your knees, then.” Credence goes, blinking up at him with those wide, dark earnest eyes, mouth pink and flushed from being bitten. 

“Shit…. are you sure about this? It’s, I mean, my  _ dick _ is dirty. I just pissed.” Percy swallows thickly, undeniably aroused that much further from seeing the boy on his knees like this, as he’s hesitating to pull out his dick. 

“I don’t care. I want it. I’ll come on your boots and lick them clean.” Credence offers, eyes wide. Percy blinks, stunned. This guy is full of surprises. 

“You don’t have to do that-” He starts, even while fumbling to undo his pants, his cock fairly aching now.

“I want to, please.” Credence interrupts him, leaning forward to rub his cheek against the back of Percy’s hand, before he’s even gotten his dick out. “Okay, okay, whatever you say kid.” Credence opens his mouth, wetting the fabric of Percy’s underwear, sucking over the tip. His hands aren't idle, they catch Percy's eye, touching himself between his bent knees. “God. You’re serious?” 

Credence nods. “I love the taste, sir. The smell of leather. There’s dirt from other countries in there, right?” 

Percy shrugs. “Guess so. Maybe you just need to join the army if you want to be bossed around and taste the dirt, not fuck a navyman.”

Credence says nothing, because the next thing he does is take Percy’s cock into his mouth, and after that, frankly, he doesn’t have anything else to say either. He tries to be gentle, fucking into the boy’s mouth, feeling the way he curls his tongue around Percy’s dick, clearly skilled, both of his hands busy on his own cock, tugging himself off with a frantic urgency that he can almost appreciate. It’s been four years since he’s been in the city proper for longer than a couple days. Besides, while he’ll never admit it out loud, there was a very real possibility of Percy hunting down a rentboy for the night to celebrate with. 

Now, it seems he won’t have to. He’s quite content to face fuck the bankers son… and maybe more if he's up for it. Credence moans around him, making Percy pay better attention to what he’s doing, and he rocks his hips slowly forward, thrusting his cock deeper, glancing down to see how the boy’s dick is in his hand. It’s  _ massive _ , nine inches of flushed red length, pretty as any lewd picture in Percy’s pornographic magazines, making his mouth fairly water. Too bad he can’t have a taste of it himself, right then. But then Credence groans, and goes still, pulling off him to reach up with a sweat clammy hand to touch Percy’s dick instead of just using his mouth. The boy is really close now, Percy can tell. He puts a hand in Credence’s hair, tugging gently, then harder when the boy moans again, shuddering beneath him. At first, he’s not sure if Credence really came, but then there’s the contrast, with the sudden white stripes painting over top of Percy’s black leather boots, slightly dusty from his walk through the shipyard, the taxi ride to the bank, now this. Credence takes his cock back into his mouth, blinking up at him with tear damp lashes, but a flush of what has to be confidence in his cheeks. Resilience.

Percy comes from imagining getting to see that expression while fucking Credence with every bit of strength he’s got. He wants to make the bed frame in his hotel room fucking splinter.

He throws his head back and shouts a curse to the heavens, giving god the big old middle virtual finger, feeling Credence gulping around his cock, swallowing every sacred drop of his release. 

Percy is all but wiped out, knees locked and ready to give, but he puts an arm against the alleyway, and braces himself up, watching as Credence frees his spit slick cock from his mouth. 

He ducks his head down and fucking moans over the laces of Percy’s boots, kissing them with a reverance he doesn’t understand, but can’t help appreciating. Credence doesn’t waste time, licking from the sloppy knots all the way to the toe tips, wetly sucking up the mess his own orgasm made on Percy’s leather boots, until they might as well be freshly polished, they shine so well. “Christ alive on a cracker.” He says, slumping into the bricks in earnest, watching Credence get shakily to his feet, swaying a little, probably a bit dizzy from bending over so far. “Hey, you okay?” Percy asks, putting his free hand out to steady the boy on the shoulder. Credence nods. “Oh yeah, I’m good, thanks.” 

There’s a frantic scramble to put softening dicks away, then try to look more presentable for the main sidewalk, and Percy has to grab Credence’s wrist to stop him from just leaving without so much as a word. 

“Hey! I’m not sure where I’m staying… can you recommend me a place?” Credence gives him a dreamy sort of look.

“There’s a hotel… above a speakeasy. It caters mostly to… people like us.” Percy’s eyes widen. “You're serious?” 

The boy nods, biting his lip. “Oh yeah. I go there every Saturday night. Usually with a different friend.” He giggles. 

Percy exhales, “Shit, you just became  _ my _ new best friend. Tell me.” Credence shrugs. “Better if I show you, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 25: <strike> Tickling | Scat </strike>|** Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent) **
> 
> **  
_ if anyone REALLY cares, there's a second part but it's not really relevant. DM me on twitter if you're interested! :D _  
**


End file.
